Our honeymoon
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: After admitting their feelings for each other, Sabrina and Kelly got married and they go on their honeymoon in one of Charlie's masions.


It's a beautiful day in Los Angeles and the two Angels Sabrina Duncan and Kelly Garrett are on they're honeymoon. The two detective got married the day before and now they're arrived to one of Charlie's big masions.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Exclaimed Kelly.

"Charlie give its to us because it has a king sized bedroom."

"How do you know this particular, my genius?" Asked Kelly, kissing Sabrina's right cheek.

"He told me the other day, when Bosley gave me the key. Charlie said that this is his present for us!"

"Nice! I'll thank him."

"I'm sure you would do! So, are you ready to enter?" Asked Sabrina when her ex husband Bill went away.

Yes, Bill. Because he always wanted all the happiness in the world for Sabrina, so he offered himself to take the two wifes here "I'm ready!" Answered Kelly "Bill was very gentle. He took us here."

"Yeah and I'm happy for him, because he found a new girlfriend after me and they'll going to marry the next month!"

"Good! I'm happy too!"

Sabrina smiled to Kelly and, when they entered the luxurious home, they saw four waiter, all men and one of them greeted them "Hi! I'm Bruce and they are Simon, Spencer and Kaspar. We all are at your total service, if you have desires, just tell one of us."

"Thank you so much! Can we have a hot bath?"

"No, wait!" Interrupted Kelly "We'll going to have this TONIGHT! You can prepare two baths?"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow to Kelly, but she agreed "Ok, two baths."

"Good! Sabrina, you can follow me." Offered Spencer "And Kelly can follow Kaspar. Bruce will take your bags to the bedroom and Simon will cook the dinner."

The two Angels smiled, then they followed the respective waiter and, when they are under the water in two different bathrooms, both think to their imminent first night as a married couple. Sabrina wants it to be unforgettable and Kelly wants it to be sweet and full of passion.

When the two Angels got dressed, Sabrina invited Kelly out for a walk in the nature and the brunette accepted "It's a great place! I'll be more sad when we'll leave after our fifteen days of honeymoon."

"Me too." Said Kelly "I like this place so much."

They walker for an half hour, enjoying the nature and the peace of this place, then they returned to the house "The dinner is ready!" Said Simon "Lobster in white wine and lemon, a tropical fruit salad and a velvet cake with whipped cream!"

"Thank you!"

"Wow, I love velvet cakes!" Exclaimed Kelly, happily.

"I know. This is a special present for you, my love!"

"Oh, Bree! You don't know how much I love you. Really, you don't know!"

"Maybe I knew it, but you can show me tonight." Proposed maliciously "If you want to show..."

Kelly smiled, then she continued to eat her dinner like Sabrina's and, after an half hour, the raven haired Angel went to say something to the waiters, then she run upstairs "Where is she going?"

"I really don't know. She just told us to stay here." Answered Simon and Kelly, after thanked him, went upstairs to find her love.

And Kelly found Sabrina in the bathroom naked and the brunette stared at her with her mouth open "Do you want to join me under the shower for our hot bath?" Asked Sabrina sensually and Kelly laughed a bit.

"God, Bree, I want!"

Kelly stripped herself, then she launched into Sabrina's arms, kissing her passionately. But Kelly stopped Sabrina's hands, who were going down her body too low "Why are you stopping me?"

"We'll have our first night in a bed, under the covers! Ok?"

"Ok! Come here." Said Bree, taking Kelly up in her arms, without stopping the kiss moment and, when they arrived in the king sized bedroom, Sabrina leaved Kelly over the bed, then she approached her and covered themselves with the expensive cashmere covers.

And the two Angels lived their first night as a couple with all they had in the respective heart. Because their love was full of passion, love and all of the most beautiful feelings in the entire universe.


End file.
